


You Took Your Time

by flarechaser



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, M/M, banquet au, one part text fic one part epistolary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9681050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flarechaser/pseuds/flarechaser
Summary: Victor gets Yuuri's number at the fateful Banquet.  Yuuri doesn't know who's texting him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuri is the most #relatable character I have ever seen with my own two eyes and I cry about him daily. Page breaks denote a new phone. Title from Call Me Maybe.

** Mari **

Dec 12

1:31pm

 

Our dog died and my brother isn’t taking it well

Obviously

Please look after him

(っಥдಥ)っ VICCHAN NO

VIIIIIIIIICCHAAAAAAAAAN

i will

ngl tho im cryin real tears rn

poor yuuri!!!

 

** BRO **

Dec 12

1:38 pm

 

༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ bro ur my whole world bro get in my arms and let my hug you bro

 

** BRO **

Dec 13

10:13 am

 

⊂(´・ω・｀⊂) bro my guy this is your daily reminder that u is good and u is important

 

** BRO **

Dec 13

4:19 pm

 

─=≡Σʕっ•ᴥ•ʔっ

** BRO **

Dec 14

11:03 pm

I’m fine.

I’m getting ready to leave.

Please don’t jump on a plane.

⊂((・▽・))⊃

 

* * *

 

** Unknown Number **

Dec 14

9:16 am

 

Hello!

Good Morning!

I am texting you so that you have my number as well.

I apologize if I am waking you up.

Already up. Early flight.

Ah.

Brave man.

I do not envy you.

Do you have asprin?

Do you need some?

No I’m fine I already took some.

 

** Phichit **

Dec 14

9:19 am

 

I think I gave my number to someone last night and I don’t know who.

What do I do?

(*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ))

WAIT IM SORRY OK

YUURI GAVE HIS NUMBER TO A NICE BOY

IT IS A BOY

IT IS NICE RIGHT

I don’t know they just apologized for waking me up.

And offered to bring me asprin.

YUURI IS ALL GROWN UP AND GETTING BOYS NUMBERS

its like cinderella my drunken lovely cinderella how much did you drink bro

BRO

BRO ARE YOU ALIVE

It was a bad night

ಥдಥ your sister told me

im so sorry yuuri i would be absolutely

im crushed i know you loved him

and he knew it too!

never doubt for one minute that your little floof knew you loved him

and if dogs had anything resembling advanced reasoning capabilities he would be so proud of you

like all of us are

I messed up.

but you got there!

you got there once and you can do it again

you better be there next year with me or imma be PISSED

(｡+･`ω･´)

i believe in you

believe in the me that believes in you

AND WE GOTTA GET ON YOUR CINDERELLA STORY OMG

NICE BOY IS TEXTING YOU BUT HE LEFT THE BALL EARLY ONLY LEAVING HIS NUMBER AS A CLUE TO FIND HIM

what’s the country code

Russian.

_(°ω°｣ ∠)_

i need to lie down

u didn’t even need to look it up don’t lie to me

yuuri uses his powers for good

SPEAKING OF

I’d rather not talk about it.

ok

cinderella man then

ask him for a picture

NO.

haha i know that’s too forward

spend three months seducing him then ask him for a picture

YUURI PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS

 

** Unknown Number **

Dec 14

9:31 am

 

Flying hungover is never fun.

If you have to throw up, do it before you board. The toilets are too small.

 

** Phichit **

Dec 14

9:42 am

 

He’s giving me advice on how to survive a flight hungover.

｡ﾟ(ಥヮಥ)ﾟ｡

 

** Unknown Number **

Dec 14

9:25 am

 

I usually don’t drink so much.

I’m sorry.

Don’t apologize!

It was good to see you smile.

Ah, I’m sorry, that was too much.

Please have a safe flight.

 

* * *

 

** Yuri **

Dec 14

8:31 am

 

EMERGENCY

who do you need me to kill

HOW DO YOU DELETE A TEXT ON SOMEONE ELSES PHONE

I JUST TOLD BANQUET BOY I LIKED HIS SMILE

delete yourself oh my god

 

** Chris **

Dec 14

9:33 am

 

How do you delete a text on someone else’s phone.

Open their phone and delete the text.

He’s at the airport.

And he has his read receipts on.

At this point you either hire an assassin or go into hiding for 20 years.

It was nice knowing you.

 

* * *

 

** Phichit **

Dec 14

9:31 am

 

i think ciao ciao is worried about you

He doesn’t need to be.

And he can tell me himself.

He’s literally standing right next to me.

He just told me I shouldn’t look at social media so much.

im a bad influence haha

He just gave me a lecture about how I’m an adult and I can make my own choices.

but don’t psych yourself out reading the #receipts

Yeah

CIAO CIAO

what a good bro

at the risk of being blocked and reported

Please don’t.

ok

but that leaves us with literally one topic

besides homework but blehh

Do you want his number?

I HAVEN’T EARNED IT

ITS YOUR GLASS SLIPPER YOU GOTTA VISIT EVERY HOTEL IN THE KINGDOM TO FIND ITS OWNER

PRINCE YUURI

Probably reading too much into this.

It could have been anyone.

I’m not sure why anyone would want my number in the first place.

I’m surprised they didn’t just throw it away.

[[impossible.mp4]](https://youtu.be/dd0fuaD-OwE)

i’ve found next years exhibition music for you

listen to your fairy godmother

no haha this ones better

[[callmemaybe.mp4]](https://youtu.be/fWNaR-rxAic)

whatever you think he should have done

he didn’t throw it away

and he did text you

I don’t know if it’s a boy.

drunk yuuri knows whats up

it's a boy trust me

I don’t know.

I mean.

Why would he keep my number??

I don’t even remember if he asked or I just threw my number at him.

oh yuuri

I’m really not that impressive.

Like why talk to me at all??

I’m really just a nobody.

If it's a sponsor why talk to the guy who lost?

you’re not a nobody

Then why did I mess up so badly?

you’re allowed to have bad days

if anything happened to my furbabies i wouldn't even skate tbh

id be crying too hard to move

[[rosaarlo.jpg]](https://media2.giphy.com/media/9RJHP9ZypGP1S/200_s.gif)

you were brave for even putting your skates on

youre my hero bro

Bro.

BRO YOU CALLED ME BRO BRO

I regret it already.

And you’re my hero.

Thank you for trying to cheer me up.

awwwwwww

finally i score higher than victor in something

yuuri?

He didn’t even recognize me. I think he thought I was just some fan.

WHAT

dark internet show me the forbidden place where i can hire a scary hulk of a dude to rough a guy up

when??

Just after the skate.

I’m not even in the same league.

ummmm not to be That Guy but you placed really well in your qualifiers

if he didn’t recognize you it’s not your fault

if he doesn’t pay attention to the competition then he has a weakness!

we can beat him

together!

WITH OUR COMBINED STRENGTH WE CAN END HIS REIGN

That’s impossible.

SEARCH YOUR FEELINGS

YOU KNOW IT TO BE TRUE

We can’t beat him if we switch to pair skates.

slksfhjfdakfdg

smooth bro now go use some of that on your cinderella man

He hasn’t texted in a while.

he might just be getting breakfast.

or he’s asleep

because its still stupid early there

Not really it’s like 10.

And why are you still awake?

[[shallweskate.mp4]](https://youtu.be/2PYwj2QGQqA)

i know who i am

 

** Unknown Number **

Dec 14

10:03 am

 

[image sent]

[image sent]

[image sent]

Bird!

[image sent]

[image sent]

More bird!

A seagull tried to steal my breakfast!

Yuuri?

You are probably on the plane by now.

Safe trip!

Sorry. Checked luggage.

There might be a delay.

Good old Aeroflot!

Would you like more pictures to pass the time?

Please don’t harass any birds on my account.

So sarcastic!

But your wish is my command.

Have you had breakfast?

Or are you still recovering?

I’m not really hungry.

Do you have anything fun planned for when you get home?

I have exams as soon as I land.

And I have a lit review.

And then nationals.

A lit review?

I have to present some parts of my research before I get permission to finish my thesis project.

I managed to finish writing it before the competition but there wasn’t time to schedule the meeting.

Wow!

You are doing a thesis!

You are in university!

That is incredible!

What are you studying?

English right now.

I’ll be done with my classes after these exams.

I just have student teaching after this.

And to present my thesis.

 

* * *

 

** Yuri **

Dec 14

10:18 am

 

He’s studying to be a teacher! Isn’t he amazing!

I would be more amazed if he could land a quad

Hush you!

He’s skating and studying at the same time.

He must be a genius.

How hard must he work?

Yura are you planning to go to college?

idk maybe when I retire?

tbh its not that important

you didn’t go

Yura what if he’s too smart for me??

What if he thinks I’m an idiot???

i think you’re an idiot and ive never been to college

So cold!

 

** Chris **

Dec 14

10:24 am

 

He’s studying to be a teacher!

[[hotforteacher.mp4]](https://youtu.be/6M4_Ommfvv0)

Stop that!

You saw his legs loverboy you know the deal

What will he teach? Will he coach???

Poledancing

Chris!

He might even agree to teach you.

CHRIS

 

* * *

 

** Unknown Number **

Dec 14

10:29 am

 

That’s amazing!

Wow!

You are studying and competing at the same time.

That takes incredible dedication.

…

It obviously hasn’t worked out too well

One bad day

Against a bronze and a silver in your qualifiers just this year

Three time Japanese National Champion?

Not even to speak of your junior career?

There is not another Katsuki Yuuri I am thinking of?

No there is not, of course not.

And to do all that while you were at university!

I needed a student visa…

No you will not convince me.

You are amazing and that is my final answer.

 

** Phichit **

Dec 14

10:41 am

 

 

are you still texting cinderella boy

Yeah

!!!!!!!!!

ciao ciao just texted me and told me to go to sleep or study lol

tell him ur not texting me

I will.

so what is cinderella boy saying

He sent me a picture of seagulls trying to steal his breakfast.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

CAN WE KEEP HIM

He’s just.

I don’t know.

so you don’t know who he is

obviously you had fun though

or he did

is he being too pushy???

No…..

that’s not a 100% no

give me his number and ill tell him to back off

It’s not that.

It’s just

It’s so strange.

I still don’t understand why he’s talking to me.

And I know what you’re going to say.

But you’re my friend and you’re biased.

I don’t know what someone could possibly see in me if all they knew was how I just performed.

yuuri

i know everyone is pushing more and more jumps to try to compete with king vikki

but you gotta know like

no one can know better than you that that’s not all there is to figureskating

im sure hes not the only person to see the creative and talented core of your program no matter what happened

hes just the only one who got ur number ಠ‿ಠ

I wish I could remember giving it to him though.

I really don’t remember talking to anyone.

yeah I thought it was pretty wild of ciao ciao to make you go but hey

if it worked for brandy itll work for you

I have no idea what that means.

IMPOSSIBLE

guess we gotta rewatch cinderella

you gotta get more genre savvy now that your life is a fairy tale and ur prince charming and you swept some lovely dreamboat off his feet

I have no idea what he looks like!

drunk yuuri knows whats up!

i would never trust drunk yuuri with my life but i would always trust him with

idk

beer goggles never really got you chasing after anyone

got people chasing after you though •̀.̫•́✧

so if you gave him your number idk

did you give him your number

How else could he have gotten it? I didn’t have my phone on me.

probably for the best lol

so if you aren’t sure about him

you do know you don't have to keep talking to him

just because i think its hilarious doesn't trump your comfort

I don't know

I mean

I can walk away at any time

I can block him or whatever

He’s just some guy so I don’t have to worry about what he thinks of me

i still have so many questions

haven’t seen anything on instagram so it cant have been too bad

Maybe we just talked??

maybe

 

* * *

 

 

** Sunshine **

Dec 14

2:56 am

 

leo light of my life

is yuuri at all conversational at parties

my buddy my pal my guy

he lets his hips do the talking

that's what i thought

have you seen any of yuuri tagged in pictures from the gpx gala?

just skating stuff why

nothing from the banquet

nah

those don't usually get to wild though right

i found one where he’s just in the background with a champaign flute

 

* * *

** Unknown Number **

Dec 14

11:13 am

 

I AM PACKED

Off to the airport with me.

Maybe we end up on the same flight if Aeroflot has its way with us.

English doesn't look real anymore.

????

I don't think I got enough sleep last night.

I’ve read this book like 30 times and right now I can’t make my brain understand it.

Even Russian is tricky when I have no sleep.

English is a nightmare language you are brave to study it in university.

What is your thesis about?

Ehhhhhhh

How literature and language create and

What’s the word

How literature creates and perpetuates the social construction of gender and why people pretend it doesn't

Because if gender is permanent and immutable then you can use it to preserve all sorts of invasive social mores

And how enlightenment thinkers were basically the original fuckboys

 

* * *

 

** Chris **

Dec 14

11:27 am

 

CHRIS BANQUET BOY IS A GENIUS

CHRIS

Ok you are flying now but please know when you land.

 

* * *

 

** Unknown Number **

Dec 14

11:31 am

 

That is incredible!

                                                                                                   I’m using regency England and early American lit as the main case study, and comparing it to how English speaking countries construct gender before and since.

I don't know how you do it.

That is incredible.

Not really

I just want an excuse to have Jane Austen call people fuckboys

Let Jane say fuck

Are you allowed to curse so much in your papers?

If you’re artistic about it.

If I started spelling out bad words in my programs do you think the judges would notice?

Please don’t do that.

I will have to be sure Chris has not already done it.

But I want everything I own to say ‘let Jane say fuck’ from now on

Please don’t I’m actually laughing right now I think my coach is worried.

You have a good laugh I will not stop.

I will teach the ravens to say it in the tower of London.

I will buy a parrot and keep it on my shoulder and it will only know how to say that.

She is Pride and Prejudice and Mr Darcy and all that?

I am not very familiar.

She’s a good one.

I can’t form a coherent thought about her beyond that right now.

You should sleep.

I’ll try.

Thank you for talking to me.

It is truly my pleasure.

 

* * *

 

** Sunshine **

Dec 14

3:40 am

 

huh

what

eh its probably not him

hes not really the type to like

try to shmooze

show me

[screenshot.jpg]

mid left over milas shoulder

you can only see like half of the back of someone’s head

thought it might be yuuri but probably not

yeah i really don't see yuuri managing to hold a conversation with victor of all people

or not get his arm ripped off by plisetsky

OMG IS THAT PLISETSKY

lmao it cant be yuuri bc obviously this guy is dead in a ditch somewhere

rip in pieces mystery man you brave bastard


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning for this chapter: Yuuri has an anxiety attack, and then a pretty emotional session with a therapist. Most of the anxiety and therapy related content in this fic is lifted directly from my own experience so its obviously colored by that and definitely isn't the Universal Experience of Anxiety.
> 
> If you want to skip the anxiety related material, stop at "Phichit Dec 15 3:48 pm" and start again at "Sunshine Dec 16 11:39" am.
> 
> If you just want to skip the therapy session, stop at "[begin recording] P86151020150900.docx" and begin reading again after the script section.
> 
> I relate to Yuuri because crying in the bathroom and avoiding talking to people I was convinced I had disappointed was how I spent 90% of my college days. That Yuuri had been avoiding calling Celestino for so long, like Kubo why you gotta drag me like that.
> 
> EDIT: I realized it isn't really clear who is talking in the forum post section, and Yuri's screenname is actually @skatewhatever. He wanted to be icecat, but icecat and all variations thereof are already taken, because Yuri's a pretty popular guy. So he put in 'skatewhatever' out of frustration. Besides Yuri's email address, all other icecats that appear in the fic are Yuri fangirls or other mysterious persons. Since Yuri is supposed to be the one reading the forum posts, we don't know who the other skating fans are, because Yuri doesn't either.
> 
> The person who the phone belongs to in a text conversation will always appear on the right, and whoever they are talking to is listed at the top of the conversation. Someone like Yuuri or Victor will always or usually have a person's proper name in their contact info, but Phichit and Yuri both use pseudonyms. I tried to make it obvious who was who, either by using a nickname used in the show or by addressing them directly early on in the chat. Thus Leo is Sunshine and Yuuri is Bro in Phichit's phone, and Mila is Hag in Yuri's. Since Phichit added Yuri to Yuuri's phone, Yuri is 'Punk Ass Bitch' until Yuuri changes it. I thought it added personality, but I understand it can be confusing.
> 
> A page brake also represents a change in phone or medium.

10,394 likes  
**v-nikiforov**  
need to brush up on the classics! #prideandprejudice  
View all 93 comments  
21 minutes ago

 

* * *

 

 

** Phichit, Leo, Guang-Hong **

Dec 15

10:16 am

 

           

Leo: 1-216-XXX-XXXX  
u better watch out  
u better watch out  
u better watch out  
U BETTER WATCH OUT  
every flat surface in my house is covered in food  
i hope ur prepared

Guang-hong: 011-852-XXXX-XXXX  
mama de la iglesia is a saint

Phichit: 1-313-XXX-XXXX  
i am so blessed

Leo: 1-216-XXX-XXXX  
idk if itll get to u before yuuri leaves for nationals  
try not to eat it all before he gets some  
and mom says ur all invited for new years

Phichit: 1-313-XXX-XXXX  
barn party barn party barn party BARN PARTY

whrexns

Leo: 1-216-XXX-XXXX  
HE LIVES

Phichit: 1-313-XXX-XXXX  
HE RISES

Guang-hong: 011-852-XXXX-XXXX  
YUURI

Leo: 1-216-XXX-XXXX  
YUURI

Phichit: 1-313-XXX-XXXX  
YUURI  
i tried to let you sleep in

I have an exam today

Phichit: 1-313-XXX-XXXX  
no its tuesday

Guang-hong: 011-852-XXXX-XXXX  
good vibes for exams

Phichit: 1-313-XXX-XXXX  
good vibes!

Leo: 1-216-XXX-XXXX  
good vibes!  
mom said shed send more food if phichit eats it all before you get to it

Phichit: 1-313-XXX-XXXX  
it wont happen!  
im a good roommate!

Leo: 1-216-XXX-XXXX  
she might just send more anyways  
to everyone  
hope yall like leftovers

Phichit: 1-313-XXX-XXXX  
will ur mom let us drink this year

Leo: 1-216-XXX-XXXX  
lol no

Phichit: 1-313-XXX-XXXX  
booooo

Guang-hong: 011-852-XXXX-XXXX  
booooooooooooo  
idk why im booing im not gonna be able to make it anyways ಥдಥ

Leo: 1-216-XXX-XXXX  
its probably for the best my mom is ready to adopt you

Guang-hong: 011-852-XXXX-XXXX  
a family can be four figure skaters and their entire extended families  
including dubiously related jocks and their otaku children

Phichit: 1-313-XXX-XXXX  
takeshi was such a bro omg  
yuuko was so nice though

Leo: 1-216-XXX-XXXX  
who will the kiddos take after  
yuuuuuuri  
yuuuuuuuuuuri  
who do their kids take after  
did he fall asleep again

Phichit: 1-313-XXX-XXXX  
lmao no

Leo: 1-216-XXX-XXXX  
???????

Phichit: 1-313-XXX-XXXX  
shhhh shhhhhhhhh  
ask me no questions

Leo: 1-216-XXX-XXXX  
????????????????

 

 

** Unknown Number **

Dec 15

10:21 am

 

 

I hope you have had a safe flight and a more restful night!

I did.

Thank you.

You too.

My flight was not very long, thankfully.

No leg room to speak of.

That’s never fun.

No

There were so many of us coach just stuck us all in economy and told us it would build character.

There is already so much character on this team I am not sure that we need or could survive more.

 

 

** Phichit **

Dec 15

10:29 am

 

 

so how is cinderella man doing ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

I almost had a heart attack.

I thought this was still the group chat.

nah i wouldnt do that to ya

but seriously

I’m pretty sure he’s a skater.

THE PLOT THICKENS

 

 

** Unknown Number **

Dec 15

10:33 am

 

 

What day is your review?

Thursday.

I wanted to make sure I had time in case there was a delay.

Detroit almost always has delays.

Yes I was stuck there once overnight

But it was on the way home it was not so time sensitive.

Yeah

They don’t like rescheduling lit reviews.

I just wanted to be sure.

But if you are stuck on a plane

How can you be at your review?

They’re just really particular.

It works out better this way anyways.

How many exams do you have?

Only three.

Three more than I have ever had!

You never went to college?

No, skating took up too much time.

Maybe when I retire, but what would I study?

I did not like school very much either.

I was a temperamental child

I did not have many friends

Class clown I think?

I think you grew out of it.

I do not know many who would agree with you

Skating is serious, everything else?

Not so much.

What are your exams for?

Post-postmodern Literature

Irish Revolutionary Literature

Science vs Aesthetic in Science Fiction

Though that's just for fun and it's a presentation, not an exam.

You take college classes for fun!

That is amazing.

You’re easily impressed.

No I don’t think so.

I think most of your classmates do not also skate competitively.

And I think most of your competitors are not taking classes.

My roommate is.

Was he at the grand prix?

No.

But he will be next year.

He’s really good.

[video message sent]

He has flair.

Good presence.

He’s always a lot of fun to watch.

He really puts everything into it.

You say this as if you do not do the same thing.

You would not need music, the way you skate.

The music accompanies you, you make it yours.

 

 

** Phichit **

Dec 15

10:41 am

 

 

[screenshot.jpg]

How do people just say things like this?

To perfect strangers????

lmao ok im really glad ur defending my honor

but hes def trying to flirt with u

and ur bringin up ur roommate

i am definitely awesome but bro

yuuri are you alive

He’s not trying to flirt with me

is so and if ur gonna hide in the bathroom the rest of the day

please let me in to get my toothbrush

Sorry be right out.

 

* * *

 

Email to: [detroit skate club master list]  
Email from: ccialdini@wayne.edu  
Date: December 15, 2015 10:30 am  
Subject: weekly schedule  
[attachment]

Hey all here’s this week’s schedule. Lot of travel coming up so I won’t be around much for the rest of the month. I’d like for everyone to keep up their conditioning when they go home for break, and go ahead and skate with your families if you want, but please don’t do anything reckless while unsupervised. With various national championships coming and then four continents we don’t need any injuries.

Good luck with exams, happy holidays, and happy new year!

 

CC

 

* * *

 

 

** Unknown Number **

Dec 15

10:53 am

 

 

Ah my coach has me in conditioning for today.

I would rather be in the rink….

???

You just had a competition. You need to rest a little bit.

National championships are coming up soon though.

I have to practice.

How soon?

The 24th?

Really?!

You are telling me

That you competed, got on a plane, flew home, will now take exams, get on another plane, and fly to Japan to compete again??

Russia has theirs at the same time

But we do not have exams in between!

Its pretty much like this every year.

I repeat: Really?!

I mean I’ve never been to the gpx final before.

                     But I’ve been assigned to the NHK trophy and I always have

exams and the National Championship is always late December.

Every moment you surprise me.

Every day many times.

How do you do it?

It’s really not that big of a deal.

I study and I skate.

I’m really not that interesting.

 

* * *

 

** Chris **

Dec 15

7:04 pm

 

 

You still have not acknowledged banquet boy’s genius

I acknowledge it always you cad

Beyond his skills as a dancer

As if that wasn’t the first thing you noticed

But there is so much more now!

He is in university.

Yes you told me this.

He has just come home from one competition

And now he will take exams!

And then he will go to Japan for their national championship!

That would run anyone ragged.

I wonder if that is why he choked up.

He did well in his sp why would he choke up on the fs?

You are the one speaking with him.

But if you really want my advice

I think it would be rude to bring it up

…

My sweet boy you never learned to interact with real people

Did you even notice Katsuki before you danced with him?

I am not doubting your feelings but be careful with that one.

I was quite shocked when he danced and you know what it takes to shock me

He was a fun boy but he always seemed quite reserved.

Be careful that you do not scare him off.

 

* * *

 

 

Email to: ccialdini@wayne.edu  
Email from: ykatsu86@wayne.edu  
Date: December 15, 2015 11:07 am  
Subject: RE: weekly assignments

Coach,

Is there any way I could schedule rink time for today? I would really like to go over my free skate.

Thank you

Yuuri

 

 

Email to: ykatsu86@wayne.edu  
Email from: ccialdini@wayne.edu  
Date: December 15, 2015 11:15 am  
Subject: RE: RE: weekly assignments

Yuuri – I have a free block open just after Phichit between 3:30 and 4. We’ll run through it then.

 

CC

 

* * *

 

 

** Phichit **

Dec 15

3:48 pm

 

 

yuuri are you ok

that looked like a bad fall

yuuri??

please talk to me

 

* * *

 

 

[calling Bro]

You have reached the voicemail of-

[call ended]

 

* * *

 

 

** Phichit **

Dec 15

5:39 pm

 

 

have you had dinner yet?

ill pick something up for you

 

 

** Unknown Number **

Dec 15

10:53 am

 

…ally not that interesting.

Delete thread?

[Yes][No]

 

* * *

 

 

Email to: mtannis@detroit-bh.mail  
Email from: ykatsu86@wayne.edu  
Date: December 15, 2015 5:51 pm  
Subject: new appointement

Hello Dr Tannis

We had an appointment a few weeks back. I’m sorry I never scheduled another one, but I think I need to.

When is the soonest I can come in?

Yuuri Katsuki

 

* * *

 

[calling Bro]

You have reached the voicemail of-

[call ended]

 

* * *

 

Email to: ykatsu86@wayne.edu  
Email from: mtannis@detroit-bh.mail  
Date: December 15, 2015 6:04 pm  
Subject: RE: new appointement

Yuuri,

I have a 9:00 am just opened up. Will that work for you?

 

M

 

* * *

 

[calling Sunshine]

[call ended]

 

* * *

 

** Phichit **

Dec 15

6:14 pm

 

 

dinner is in the fridge

please come home tonight

i know you have your jacket but its supposed to be really cold tonight

tell me if you need me to bring you anything

 

* * *

 

[calling Bro]

You have reached the voicemail of-

[call ended]

 

* * *

 

Email to: mtannis@detroit-bh.mail  
Email from: ykatsu86@wayne.edu  
Date: December 15 2015 6:22 pm  
Subject: RE: RE: new appointement

Yes 9am works for me. Thank you.

Yuuri

 

* * *

 

[incoming call]

[call ended]

 

* * *

 

** Sunshine **

Dec 16

12:14 am

 

 

ok so yuuris fine and im really glad hes fine

but why did it take him so long?

ive been worried sick all afternoon

i should have been studying or practicing or sleeping but i spent all day freaking out?

hes my best friend and if anything happened to him i dont know what id do

but he just

idk

i dont want to be mad at him

ok so im gonna tell you something thats gonna sound weird

you should def talk to him and tell him how you feel

but dont do it tonight

ur tired and upset and im guessing you dont actually want to be mad at him

that's not a great mindset to be in to address real problems w/o it devolving into shouting and just making everything worse

so ur number 1 goal right now is to sleep

get some rest

but dont stew in it

definitely talk to yuuri tomorrow

write down what you want to say to him

stick to those points

let him know ur upset because you were worried and scared for him

you know sometimes he needs his space and ur willing to give it but just let you know

ok

ok

thank you

ur welcome bro

L

i hope everything works out

 

* * *

 

** Unknown Number **

Dec 16

8:31 am

 

 

Good luck with exams!

Stay warm!

 

 

** Phichit **

Dec 16

8:48 am

 

 

hey lets get lunch today

Sure

 

* * *

 

[begin recording] P86151020150900.docx

 

P: It’s so stupid. It really is. I know everything I feel is ridiculous. I just don’t know how I can make it stop.

M: There are tissues beside you.

P: Thank you.

M: Personally, I don’t believe that grieving for a family pet is stupid. Emotions can be frustrating and can happen at inconvenient times, but we are not stupid to have them. They exist, no way around that.

P: …

M: Before we get started, I think we should talk about some goals we can work toward. Do you have anything in particular in mind?

P: I want . . . I want to not feel like this. I want to be able to skate in front of people without choking up, without getting stuck in my head and completely failing. I don’t want to be so scared of everything anymore.

M: I think we should address the last bit first. I like to be upfront with patients about this, since its hard to hear – anxiety is a condition that’s treatable, manageable, but there isn’t a magic cure-all pill. There might be some baseline anxiety living in your head for the rest of your life.

P: I don’t want that.

M: No one does. But what we usually can do is bring it down to a level where it intrudes less into your life. It’ll be like wearing your glasses – you have them to help manage your . . . ?

P: Nearsightedness.

M: Right. The tools we work with here – whether they’re coping strategies or medication – will be a lot like your glasses. You may not need them all the time, but you always have them with you just in case, right?

P: Right.

M: So hearing all that, do you think we can work with your goals?

P: I do want to skate without fear paralyzing me. Can we work on that?

M: We certainly can.   Shall we begin, then?

P: Yes please.

M: From what you’ve told me in the past, a number of the anxiety episodes you've had have to do with skating. I would like to hear the events preceeding the most recent attack.

P: … Ok.

M: Take as long as you need.

P: And if I don’t want to talk about it?

M: We’ll talk about something else. Would you prefer that?

P: … No, I can . . . I can tell you. But it is stupid. I wanted to run through my free skate, but my coach wanted me to downgrade my jumps and I . . . I didn’t want to. We have another competition in a week and I really need to work on those but I . . . I missed jumps I haven’t failed in years. It was . . . it was awful. After that I just . . . left.

M: What was going through your mind, when your coach told you to change your jumps?

P: I messed up. I messed up so badly at my last competition. It was . . . it just felt like moving backwards. I knew I was a failure. He knew I was a failure.

M: So you began your routine believing you had already failed yourself and your coach?

P: Yes.

M: And what were you thinking about while you were skating?

P: The same thing.

M: When you usually practice, what’s on your mind?

P: Skating, the performance, the music, the story I’m trying to convey. And I know I should have been focused on that, but I just can’t turn it off, that’s the problem.

M: I understand. I’m sorry for dredging up stressful memories, but I think its important to understand how the cycle begins, so we can figure out the best way to interrupt it before it gains momentum.

P: What do you think I should do?

M: There are several options, we don’t have to go over them all now. I’d like for you to continue regular sessions, but I understand if your schedule doesn’t allow for it.

P: No, I . . . I think this is important. I want to get better. I can send you a copy of my competition and training schedules if you think it would help?

M: We can go over it if you like, but it won’t be necessary. You don’t have to schedule your next appointment right away. You can call the office to request a time, whenever you know what your week is looking like.

P: What else . . . what else do I need to do?

M: There’s a few methods – breathing exercises, thought exercises, medication, diet – you didn’t like that word.

P: Ah, I’m always . . . I’ve always had trouble with my weight.

M: I’m not talking about changing how much or what you eat. I saw in your paperwork that you drink a lot of coffee, energy drinks, things like that. Depending on the person, caffeine can sometimes make anxiety worse. I was only going to suggest you reduce your intake.

P: That might be difficult.

M: You don’t have to cut it out completely, or do it right away. You can drink things with different amounts, maybe go from black coffee to earl grey. There are plenty of options. You don’t have to decide right now.

 

* * *

 

** Sunshine **

Dec 16

11:39 am

 

 

ok so I think its all worked out

we talked and yuuri apologized

hes gonna try to text or leave a note or something if it happens again

:// i hope he does better than try but ok

no for real its fine

we talked about stuff but its private

were ok

i got an exam

ttyl

 

* * *

 

Email to: mtannis@detroit-bh.mail  
Email from: ykatsu86@wayne.edu  
Date: December 16, 2015 1:53 pm  
Subject: other methods?

I was thinking about what you said during our appointment. I still don’t know how I feel about medication. Or, I do know how I feel and I’m nervous.

People say they actually like how emotive I am on the ice. I don’t want anything interfering with the one thing I’m actually good at. How will I know what the right choice is?

Yuuri

 

 

Email to: mtannis@detroit-bh.mail  
Email from: ykatsu86@wayne.edu  
Date: December 16, 2015 2: 49 pm  
Subject: RE: Other methods?

Hello Yuuri

Two sessions might be a little soon to start any medication, but it is something to consider and I’m more than willing to discuss it.

Those emotions serve you well only to a point – if they’re interfering with you doing what you love – which is ice skating, the thing you need emotionality for – then that’s where things get to be a problem. The kinds of medications I consider for patients with anxiety aren’t meant to stop you from feeling things, only give you enough time and space so that those feelings don’t overwhelm you.

If you don’t like how you feel on any medication or if they don’t seem to help at all, you can always stop taking them and we’ll try something else. It’s always you’re choice. Therapy isn’t supposed to make you miserable.

 

M

 

 

Email to: mtannis@detroit-bh.mail  
Email from: ykatsu86@wayne.edu  
Date: December 16, 2015 3:18 pm  
Subject: RE: RE: other methods?

What about weight gain?

 

Email to: ykatsu86@wayne.edu  
Email from: mtannis@detroit-bh.mail  
Date: December 16, 2015 3:56 pm  
Subject: RE: Other methods?

That’s often listed as a side effect, but with the kind of workouts you do I’m not sure it would be a problem. You can go over with your coach additional cardio if you feel it’s really important.

The one I’m thinking of prescribing for you has a different unpleasant side effect that I will want you to stay on top of – excessive perspiration. You’ll need to be even more aware of your hydration than ever. It’ll be really easy to lose a lot of water without noticing it, especially at practice.

There’s also a possibility it will interfere with your sleep schedule for the first couple weeks while your brain chemistry accounts for the change. If it persists, change the time of day you take them and see if it helps.

 

M

 

 

Email to: mtannis@detroit-bh.mail  
Email from: ykatsu86@wayne.edu  
Date: December 16, 2015 4:06 pm  
Subject: RE: RE: other methods?

I don’t think I want to start until after nationals. They’re coming up soon and I don’t want any surprise side effects to interfere. After that, my next competition would be in February? So after nationals is the best time to try it.

 

 

Email to: ykatsu86@wayne.edu  
Email from: mtannis@detroit-bh.mail  
Date: December 16, 2015 4:15 pm  
Subject: RE: other methods?

I understand entirely. This week we’ll focus on getting you ready for nationals and coping strategies. Good luck!

 

M

 

* * *

 

 

** Unknown Number **

Dec 16

4:34 pm

 

 

Thank you.

I’m sorry it took so long to get back to you.

It is no concern.

You were busy.

I am content cheering you on.

Thank you.

 

* * *

 

9,983 Likes

 **phichit+chu**  
I don’t care how cold it is? Sometimes you just need ice cream and musicals with your best bro #shallweskate  
View all 103 comments  
13 minutes ago

 

* * *

**Topic: Yuuri Katsuki???**

 

@skatewhatever: i really havent paid attention before now but i was watching the gpx i thought katsuki was gonna place higher in the final. what happened?

@skatepuppy: it's the curse

          @lohangry: cursed topic post vicchan

                     @skatepuppy: vicchan.jpg

                                @leeeeerooooyjj: vicchan.jpg

                                          @xx_icecat_xx: vicchan.jpg

@skatewhatever: ?????

@leeeeerooooyjj: He’s not really active on social media and he doesn’t interact with fans that much so like take all of this with a grain of salt but the current consensus seems to be some kind of anxiety.

@xx_icecat_xx: hes not really emotive so its hard to tell just by looking at him but the difference between competitions and gala skates and the vids phichit posts are like whoa

@skatewhatever: phichit?

           @lohangry: rink/roommate

@xx_icecat_xx: the only source of #katsukiyuuri content outside of competitions

           @skatepuppy: our lord and savior tbh

                      @leeeeerooooyjj: Probably president of the fanclub too.

                                 @xx_icecat_xx: excuse you, FOUNDER

@xx_icecat_xx: anyways, they hang out a lot and phichit is always posting

@stakewhatever: ok and what about the dog

           @xx_icecat_xx: yuuri’s dog vicchan

                       @leeeeerooooyjj: He doesn’t post a lot of pictures of him bc the doggo is in Japan and Yuuri skates in Detroit.

@xx_icecat_xx: back to skating though tbh his gala skates are almost always best so if you want to see what hes really capable of go there.

           @lohangry: or lohengrin

                       @xx_icecat_xx: goes without saying

@xx_icecat_xx: anyways that's the crash course in the universe’s last, best hope

@skatewhatever: ???

@leeeeerooooyjj: People scored his gala skates for giggles and if he would skate like that in competitions and land the quads he lands in exhibitions, he’s a serious contender for gold, even against King Vikki

@skatewhatever: lmao ok

@leeeeerooooyjj: I didn’t believe it either but like [link] [link] [link]

            @skatepuppy: iwanttobelieve.jpg

                         @lohangry: scully youre never gonna believe this

@skatewhatever: his performance elements are good but like you gotta actually do the technical shit

@lohangry: dude just watch

@leeeeerooooyjj: start at 2:55 if you don’t believe me

@xx_icecat_xx: lmao how long

@leeeeerooooyjj: 30 seconds

@skatewhatever: WHAT HTE FUCK

@skatewhatever: WHAT THE FCUK

@leeeeerooooyjj: Told you.

@xx_icecat_xx: now go watch the rest of the video

@skatepuppy: rip in pieces new guy

@skatewhatever: what. the. fuck.

@leeeeerooooyjj: welcome to the club

@lohangry: took five years off my life when i first saw it but then he landed it and I gained ten

@xx_icecat_xx: i saw it live and i thought i was gonna faint

 

* * *

 

** Old Man **

Dec 17

8:09 am

 

 

have you seen this?!

He’s so talented!

｡･ﾟヾ(✦థ ｪ థ)ﾉ｡ﾟ･｡

why doesn’t he skate like this all the time?!

Yura! I didn’t know you cared!

shut up! where is this guy?!

…

Detroit??

i know that idiot!

where does this skating go when it matters?!

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

youre the one talking to him!

Do you want his number?

give it to me

No.

 

* * *

 

@lohangry: i think new guy is shook

@skatewhatever: he doesn't have this kind of presence irl he looks kind of frumpy tbh where does this come from

@xx_icecat_xx: oh you sweet summer child [link]

@skatewhatever: oh my god

@lohangry: boy has got LEGS FOR MILES

          @leeeeerooooyjj: and an ass that wont quit

                    @leeeeerooooyjj: and like more than a decade of dance training but you know

                              @lohangry: id like to thank @god and also jesus

                                        @skatepuppy: booty booty booty booty booty

                                                  @lohangry: kanye.jpg

@skatewhatever: you think youre shocking me but this is the most believable thing thats happened to me today

 

* * *

 

** Hag **

Dec 16

11:16 am

 

 

HE CHANGED HIS PASSWORD TO KATSUKIS BIRTHDAY

YURI WHAT THE FUCK

 

* * *

 

Phichit barely registered when the music in his dream went tinny and changed from Shall We Skate to a generic ringtone, but the moment he did he catapulted into wakefulness and nearly off of his bed, making a dive for whatever was producing the hell-noise on the desk beside him. “Hello?”

“You are not Katsuki.” Russian accent. Weird quality. Phichit paused a moment, before realizing he had answered a videocall and pulling the phone away from his ear.

“No?

“Where is he? I need to talk to him.” Blond boy. A kid. “Do you speak English?”

Russian flag just visible on the sleeve of his jacket. “Yuri Plisetsky?” Phichit asked, halfway around a yawn.

“Congratulations, you win nothing. Where is Katsuki?”

Phichit covered his mouth on another yawn. “He forgot his phone, I think. He has exams all day.”

“Are you his boyfriend or something?”

Boyfriend. That tugged on something in Phichit’s memory, and brought him further into wakefulness. “No?   You’re not the guy whose been texting him, are you?”

“What the fuck? Don’t compare me to that bastard.”

“Ok. Then how did you get this number?”

“Not important. Tell Katsuki we need to talk.”

“Why?”

“Just tell him!” The call ended quite abruptly, and Phichit waited for a moment, staring at the blank screen. The case was different from his case. Probably because he had answered Yuuri’s phone instead of his own. He went into call logs out of curiosity and the kind of absence of impulse control that is available only to the mortally exhausted. Russian country code, but not the same number as mystery boy. Phichit tapped the number and added it to Yuuri’s contacts, before tossing it back onto the desk and burrowing back into his blankets.

 

* * *

 

Email to: ccialdini@wayne.edu  
Email from: icecat1414@mail.ru  
Date: December 17, 2015 8:04 am  
Subject: Yuuri Katsuki

Hello Mr Cialdini

I am Yuri Plisetsky. I met your Yuuri briefly at the gpx final. I would like a chance to speak to him. May I have his email please?

Thank you.

Yuri P

 

* * *

 

** Yakov Feltsman **

Dec 17

8:31 am

 

 

Hey Yakov, quick question

Is this one of your skaters?

icecat1414@mail.ru

I got an email from them today asking for one of my skater’s contact info

Yes that is Plisetsky

Thanks much!

 

* * *

 

Email to: icecat1414@mail.ru  
Email from: ccialdini@wayne.edu  
Date: December 17, 2015 8:44 am  
Subject: RE: Yuuri Katsuki

Greetings Mr Plisetsky, 

You can find Yuuri at ykatsu86@wayne.edu

He checks his email pretty regularly, but he has exams all day today so I’m not sure when he will be able to get back to you.

Good luck this season!

 

CC

 

* * *

 

** Unknown Number **

Dec 17

2:31 pm

 

 

That is the last exam of my college career

!!!!!

We have to celebrate!

Will you graduate now too?

If the answer is yes I am jumping on a plane immediately.

No don’t do that!

I still have student teaching and to actually write my thesis.

I’m just not taking any more lecture classes.

Did your review go well?

It went

I think I did fine.

I mean, they gave me permission to go forward with the project.

Jane will say fuck!!!

….

I can’t believe I said that.

I was so tired

I wasn’t paying attention to what I was typing.

I am so grateful that my coach would not let me get away with skipping English lessons

If only so I am able to understand that turn of phrase

Talking to you is a blessing.

I really don’t see how.

….

I am trying to find a way to say this without sounding very

It is not starstruck? But it is close.

I am happy to talk to you.

I am happier that you reply.

….

How am I supposed to respond to that?

You do not have to

But you must know you have inspired me

I am reading Pride and Prejudice

I will let you know when Jane says fuck

Spoiler alert:

No spoilers! Let me dream.

I can’t believe you’re actually reading it.

Do you like it so far?

The characters are so lively!

I feel like I could meet them at a party

And have fun with at least half of them.

There’s a version I listen to when I run

Its narrated by a woman.

And I pretend that it’s about cranky lesbians.

That is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard

 

* * *

 

 

[Incoming call 4:01 pm]

“Punk ass bitch.” It was the curious tone that got Phichit’s attention before the contents of the phrase, and he responded without heat or looking up from his organic chem study guide: “First of all, how dare you.”

“No, that’s who’s calling me,” Yuuri replied, holding out his phone so Phichit could see. “Did you do this?”

Not bothering to look up and having halfway chewed through yet another pencil, Phichit only glanced at the screen. “I don’t remember.”

“Hello-”

“Other Yuuri! You finally answered!”

Yuuri pulled his phone away from his ear with a flinch, ignoring how Phichit perked up, studying forgotten. “Um. Hi?”

“Did your roommate not tell you I called?”

Phichit shoved a note into his hand. I forgot to tell you Yuri Plisetsky called earlier. I picked your phone up by mistake. “I guess not?”

“Well we have a lot to work on! There’s no time for pleasantries. Check your email.”

 

**icecat1414@mail.ru                       video whatever                              4:14 pm**

**Anya Shore                                    Final grades will be….                    12:31 pm**

**Celestino Cialdini                          Yuri Plisetsky might…                    8:49 am**

Morgan Tannis                                 RE: other methods?                           4:51 pm

 

“Are you . . . icecat1414?

“Yes. We need to work on your quad salchow so open the link.”

Somewhere along the line Phichit had abandoned working on his bed and had drifted over to Yuuri’s, bringing his ear as close to the receiver as possible. “Um. Why?”

“Because your quad salchow needs work!”

“No, I mean, why do you want me to work on my quads? I thought skating only needed one Yuri.” At this point, Phichit was making grabby hands for the phone, and Yuuri had to prod him to the other side of the bed.

“That was before! Now you need to make it to worlds so you don’t bring shame to our name, or I will never hear the end of it! Open the video!”

“Ok! Ok.”

“I edited side by side comparison of when you fail salchow in competition and when you land it in exhibition. It took hours to do this so you’d better make it work! Finding the same camera angles, auck! I would show you myself but if Yakov catches me doing quads he will skin me alive.”

 

* * *

 

** Coach **

Dec 17

5:41 pm

 

 

What did Plisetsky want?

To correct my quad salchow….

What??

I have no idea either.

But his advice seemed solid.

I’m going to go try it out now.

Is Phichit with you?

No, he has to study.

Would you like me to be there?

I’d like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know if I would manage to get this chapter out this weekend, though that was the initial plan, because I forgot to save and lost all my formatting, then I had to build a bunch of furniture, and finally I went on a tour of an archaeological site and accidentally volunteered to work for two days. Which, I mean, I liked doing it but it was Unexpected. I still have to clean but let's continue to put that off for a few hours.
> 
> Also, this won't be relevant for a while yet, but the video @xx_icecat_xx links to is from a hockey party, Yuuri and Phichit are both dancing, and the videographer is just a hockey player. But a fan in Detroit saw it on Instagram and it quietly made the rounds. I was gonna have them dance to 'Work' but that didn't come out until 2016 so I had to scramble and I mean, why not 'Work Bitch'?
> 
> Also when my therapist told me to maybe stop drinking so much caffeinated shit I was like 'lmao ok' but then I gave it a shot and it actually ... helped. But I didn't want to admit it did because I liked staying up late for no reason and waking up early for ???? no reason really.
> 
> All the reviews for the first chapter absolutely floored me, thank you guys so much for reading and I'm glad everyone is enjoying this!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its been a while! I got to writing the chapter, decided it needed rewriting, and then had some irl things get in the way (good things! But time consuming). So its late, and the writing schedule may be a little odd until summer, but I do have plans to finish it. Thanks everyone for your comments! I haven't been able to get to all of them yet, but I do read them and they sustain me!
> 
> Now we head to Russia for a chapter.
> 
> Again, page breaks denote a change to a different character's phone. The person who the phone belongs to posts on the right.

**Sara <3**

Dec 18

12:34 am

 

I’m so sorry I didn’t get back to you!

Mickey had a thing

You’re probably asleep now

Can we do the meetup tonight? Stormhaven again?

Tell the guys I’m sorry :(

 

* * *

**< 3 Yuuri <3**

Dec 18

6:04 am

 

Time to wake up and face the day!

Time to sleep.

Did I wake you?

No, I’m still up.

>:[ go to bed

You just said to wake up.

What are you doing?

Celebratory Netflix binge

No more exams!

And I just landed like 7 quad sals in a row.

!!!

Celestino wants to add it to my routines.

Worthy of a Netflix date!

What are you watching?

You have to guess.

????

I’m not going to throw a quote at you, I don’t know how much you've read.

!!!!

Don’t you need to get to practice?

 

* * *

** other yuri **

Dec 18

6:31 am

 

look at my dumb cat

He’s very fluffy?

yeah we have to brush her every day because shes an idiot and

cant groom herself but lmao somehow she knows how to play fetch?

She’s cute.

I’m more of a dog person though

Cats don’t seem to like me

gross

cancelled

~~~

** Old Man **

Dec 18

6:59 am

 

your crush is cancelled he doesn’t like cats

Does he like dogs?

yeah he has a dog

what kind of crush haver are you?? that you haven’t stalked his instagram??

His last post was from months ago I don't think he uses it :////

still has dog pictures

 

* * *

341 likes  
**yuri-plisetsky**  
dog people are cancelled  
View all 18 comments  
6 minutes ago

 

* * *

**Hag**

Dec 18

7:34 am

 

who is gonna blow up first, Georgi or Yakov?

yakov no contest

more interesting question

will victor even notice

only if he get his phone taken away.

and it will not be Yakov. Victor’s actually doing what he’s told.

he’s just doing it from a place of total infatuation.

georgi is gonna lose his mind

 

* * *

** Nikiforov, Plisetsky, Babicheva **

Dec 18

8:14 am

 

Is there something more interesting on your phones than on the ice?

Gossip on your own time.

 

* * *

** Sara <3 **

Dec 18

10:03 am

 

[picture message sent]

who is he?

Changeling

those are supposed to be worse?

Lotus eater

ate something lmao

STOP

jk its so weird though.

im actually pretty sure they didn’t sleep together.

Yeah Chris said they didn’t

chris always has the scoop.

but im shocked he said anything.

I think he’s just as thrown

This is new territory

so now some weird smiling cryptid has replaced the Ice King

and Chris doesn’t have all the info.

Smh what’s this world coming to?

It’s so weird.

i completely forgot his media smile wasn’t his real smile.

this is gonna be wild.

…

[Sara <3 is typing…]

…

[Sara <3 is typing…]

…

BTW is Stormhaven still on tonight?

yeah seung gil wants to train his healer

I’m so sorry I missed you guys

np we understand

family comes first

And Mickey is a little needy

…

…

…

i mean yeah

~~~

** Victor **

Dec 18

10:41am

 

machismo is keeping me from getting a girlfriend!

And distance

the alps are homophobic

Chris would be shocked to hear that

do you think you could convince him to seduce Mickey???

Not his type I think

i just need a few hours during European championships

just a few hours on an off day

I can come up with something

We will get you your girl

 

* * *

641 likes  
**v-nikiforov**  
sneaking chapters during break, shhhh!!! #prideandprejudice #lizzieismypatronus  
View all 84 comments  
26 minutes ago

 

* * *

** Chris **

Dec 18

12:39 am

 

You have not come to me singing the praises of banquet boy for several days.

Are you still talking to him?

I did notice him before we danced.

You are still worried about that?

And I am noticing him now.

In person?

Like Yakov would let me leave so far into the season.

When have you ever really listened to that old man?

When he has good advice.

But I am noticing Yuuri now.

And when you noticed him before?

It was after the awards ceremony

Everyone was leaving

I offered him a picture and he walked away!

I thought his English might not be good.

But he is studying English so I am not sure what happened.

Mysterious.

I do not know him that well so I could not say what he was thinking.

We have spoken a few times, he was polite but ah

Distant I guess

His mind seemed to be elsewhere.

He was probably thinking about his classes.

Right before a competition?

That’s not the place for it.

Then I don’t know what it could have been.

As I said – mysterious.

Do you text often?

A few times a day

The time zones make it difficult.

More often than we do? You will make me jealous.

Who initiates the texts?

Usually me.

But he has.

What are you saying?

I think I will diagnose poor Yuuri Katsuki with acute shyness.

It is not fatal but it will not make your life easier.

With the way he dances? Really?

And champagne never causes anyone to behave in such a manner.

But he doesn’t seem shy when we talk.

Texting and talking are two very different things

And those are both worlds removed from drunken ballroom dancing.

You’re lucky he’s not been mortally embarrassed by the memory of the evening.

Or disciplined by the ISU for behavior unbecoming.

They would not do that for such a little thing.

Maybe not

They haven’t kicked me out yet.

 

* * *

** Sara <3 **

Dec 18

1:12 pm

 

[video message sent]

his fs was tormented before.

like now there’s a new thread to it

its still gonna kick everyone’s ass

Barring heavenly intervention

but something has definitely changed.

RIP Georgi

…

I see what you mean

right?

There’s a hopeful note at the end like

Its still plaintive but the emotion isn’t directionless

He isn’t screaming into the void

lmao

Could he be missing a certain banquet boy

OMG I never told you

yuri broke into his phone

they’ve been texting

victor and banquet boy

i thought he was just riding on the high of the one-night-stand-that-could-have-been

but they’re legit on speaking terms.

My god

Why was Yuri in his phone?

no idea.

Twerp better not scare him off

OMG I didn’t even think of that.

~~~

** Yuri **

Dec 18

1:41 pm

 

why were you in Victor’s phone?

not your concern

try again.

needed katsukis number

you better be nice to him.

i am perfectly nice!

sounds fake but ok.

he needed someone to fix his quad salchow!

lmao didn’t he ask Victor to be his coach?

what do you think you’re doing?

he was drunk

he couldn’t be serious

 

* * *

** Old Man **

Dec 18

1:46 pm

 

bitch do you really think youre gonna coach that loser

:)

THATS NOT AN ANSWER

:)

listen i don’t care you can torpedo your career however you want

but you better not forget what you promised me

You have not won worlds yet.

better be ready when i do

Just do your best :)

 

* * *

** Hag **

Dec 18

1:50 pm

 

does he just not care?

the idiot can’t coach and compete!

im sure no one meant it literally.

everyone was really drunk.

people say all sorts of things they don’t mean.

im shocked the kid even remembers that night.

theyve been texting nonstop for a week!

what could they be talking about?

ok listen.

i know you’re 14 and you think the only thing you could possibly love is the ice but like.

they had a good time.

they got along pretty well.

they made a connection.

they might be just talking about that.

sounds fake but ok

you’re still young and you don’t really have to worry about that stuff.

but just because you don’t understand it doesn’t mean it isn’t happening.

that’s so stupid

katsuki is just some lush?

what does victor even see in him?

wow ok, none of that is true for one

and two, since you’re oh so wise in the ways of the world, think back to the last time victor was this excited for a competition.

what do you mean?

hes always smiling for the camera and taking selfies

oh you sweet summer child.

WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP CALLING ME THAT

no one probably would have noticed if he wasn’t acting so strangely now

but he’s like a kid again because his crush is gonna watch him skate.

~~~

** other yuri **

Dec 18

2:31 pm

 

you better be serious about this

????

just do what i told you and get a high TES

I’ll do my best?

you better

 

* * *

** Phichit **

Dec 18

8:41 am

 

Will Yuri Plisetsky take out a hit on me if I don’t get a high enough TES to get to worlds?

bro i do not want to find out

you raised a monster

Oh my god

yuuri jr must take more after his dad

So I’m the mom?

you’re also the dad

a family can be a skater, his bitchy name twin, and a mysterious voice on the other end of the line

Haven’t actually talked to him

DO EEEET

That would be against the rules.

???

hit that mf call button

pretend you butt dialed

NO

its gonna happen naturally

just help things along

I have never butt dialed anyone in my life.

sounds like someones a liiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaar….

 

* * *

18.5k likes  
**v-nikiforov**  
‘tolerable?’ don’t insult my favorite character Mr Darcy! And I guarantee you would have more fun if you danced. You never know who you will meet. ;) #prideandprejudice #howrude #shutupanddance  
View all 237 comments  
2 hours ago

 

* * *

** Sara <3 **

Dec 18

5:16 pm

 

help I feel old.

No not allowed cancelled

i had to give Yuri the ‘sometimes people fall in love’ talk

its like a toddler when his dad is remarrying.

Awww Yuri you smol angry kitten

it’s like a Disney movie.

OMG I JUST REALIZED

Yuri and yuuri

only now?!

Yuri JR!

NO STOP IM CRYING

This is the plot of a sitcom

You need to sell the pitch

We could make millions

poor Yuri really does feel like dad is replacing him

Heart warming Oscar bait

no its indi and it takes Cannes by storm

I still can’t believe Yuri didn't realize

i can

he’s got blinders to anything that isn’t on the ice and directly in front of him.

Poor kid

Guess we were all that way at his age though

‘at his age’ like we’re matrons or something

Back in my day we had to skate uphill in the snow both ways!

so, skiing?

No, skating! put your boots on and slide head first down that icy embankment

sounds like a good time.

 

* * *

** Unknown Number **

Dec 18

9:31 am

 

hello! I got your number off Yuri’s phone

is he being mean to you or anything?

is he bothering you?

No?

I mean, he is a little intense

But I think his heart is in the right place.

Um

Who is this?

apologies!

Mila Babicheva

nice to meet you

or something?

I’m not really sure why people are talking to me?

you are the mystery boy

you used to keep to yourself so much, now that you are talking to anyone, everyone wants in :)

That is so weird.

I’m not that interesting.

It won’t take people to long to realize that….

not true lol

i did just want to make sure Yuri wasn’t being a pest

i know you are busy :)

No, he’s fine

Thank you for your concern

Good luck at nationals!

thanks! you as well!!

~~~

Unknown Number

011-7-812-XXX-XXXX

Email: none

Address: None

 

Update Contact?

[Yes][No]

Mila Babicheva created!

~~~

** Phichit **

Dec 18

9:59 am

 

Why do I keep getting texts from the Russian national team?

yuuri im dyin right now

you seduced their cinderella

you adopted yuri jr

now ur part of the family

im crying

hows your russian?

Uh

Minimal

so you can spell victors name and thats about it

…

OMG REALLY

Yes really

yuuuuuuuri

Yes

yuuuuuuuuuuuriiiiiiiii

Yes, I’m a super fan, ok

not what I was going to say but yuuuuuuuuuuriiiiiiiiiiiii

Phichit

if the whole Russian national team knows who you are

victor does too

and its only a matter of time until he texts worrying if yuri jr is being a brat

I would absolutely die

i would resussitate you

If you’re my friend you wouldn’t

victor probably knows who cinderella man is

Noooooooo

I don’t remember him being there

I hope he wasn’t

I was probably really embarrassing

victor was definitely there

i did some forensic instagram stalking

he took the usual selfies

seemed pretty standard

Why!

to see if i could find you and cinderella man

but for some reason drunk yuuri seemed pretty camera shy

i found you in the background a couple times

but you were just hanging out

That’s

That’s a relief.

I can’t have done anything that stupid

at least half the men’s hockey team is still in love with you

i wouldn’t call that stupid

Embarrassing

asian john mulaney

Except unfunny

you don’t have to be funny

youre beautiful and smart

STOP

you seduced the entire russian national team and they’re gonna send you christmas chocolate

No

theres gonna be at least one duel in your honor

I would die

calm down juliet

~~~

Unknown Number

011-7-812-XXX-XXXX

Email: none

Address: None

 

Update contact?

[Yes][No]

GPX Banquet Friend created!

~~~

**GPX Banquet Friend**

Dec 18

11:23 am

 

Do you know Yuri Plisetsky?

Yes

He is a little bit of a brat

I can’t figure out if he likes me or not?

No one has been able to figure that out

But if he is bothering you

You can tell him to stop

No, its fine.

I get the feeling it wouldn’t work anyways.

What did he want to talk to you about?

At the final he didn’t seem thrilled that I exist at all

But then he tried to help me with my quad sal and sent me a video of his cat

Now I think he might be mad at me again?

 

* * *

** Yuri **

Dec 18

7:28 pm

 

Yuri.

Did you say anything to Yuuri at the gpx final?

why do you care?

It would not kill you to be kinder

im perfectly kind! why does everyone care??

 

* * *

 

**GPX Banquet Friend**

Dec 18

11:34 am

 

That sounds like our Yuri

Though if you want any help

You can always ask me

I didn’t even ask Yuri

He just sent an email and yelled at my roommate over the phone

That does sound like him

He’s nine years younger than me and giving me advice

I mean it was good advice

But it feels weird

And we have the same name

Its like he’s me in an alternate timeline

Mirror Yuri

My roommate has been calling him Yuuri JR

 

* * *

**Chris**

Dec 18

7:43 pm

 

YUURI JR

That was fast

I thought you might get married before having his children

Or have you eloped already?

Its how we will distinguish the Yuris

Adoption, then.

 

* * *

** Sara <3 **

Dec 18

7:47 pm

 

KATSUKIS ROOMMATE CALLS PLISETSKY YURI JR TOO

BRB UPDATING MY CONTACTS

 

* * *

 

 

** GPX Banquet Friend **

Dec 18

11:59 am

 

I have updated my contacts to reflect this new information

No don't!

He really will hate me

How will he know? He’ll just blame me and complain to you :)

That is so weird

Welcome to the family

I hope you know I am literally going to die of embarrassment

You are strong

You will not die

I will

No

Poor Yuri though

It is good to wind him up sometimes

So he will not take himself so seriously

Not too much though

It builds character

But speaking of character!

I have a question about our Mr Darcy

????

I thought he was supposed to be a very great romantic

Why is he so mean?

Character development

He is very unpleasant though

Character development!

You need to read it.

Anything I can say would just spoil it.

He isn’t one of those unpleasant men, is he?

Unpleasant how?

Ah, you know

Pretends to be about logic this and logic that, to cover up their impotent rage and insecurity?

No, but there is one of those. Maybe two.

I do not like those

They’re antagonists. Villains, really.

Well, one of them is. The other is . . . just annoying?

Will there be a duel?

:) Read and find out

Does someone die?

Read!

 

* * *

[chatlog]

 

[xx_icecat_xx] come to my strong arms

[xx_icecat_xx] do you think I would look good with pink hair

[leeeeerooooyjj] Yeah girl

[skatepuppy] dooooo eeeeeeeet

[seung-gillee] boss is respawning

[lohangry] fRICK

[skatepuppy] STAY DOWN

[xx_icecat_xx] TOO STRESSFUL

[xx_icecat_xx] i came out to have a good time

[leeeeerooooyjj] Yeah lets like walk around and mine rubies or something

[leeeeerooooyjj] This is not as relaxing as I wanted it to be

[lohangry] you mean walking skeletons trying to kill you isn’t relaxing?

[seung-gillee] can we finish the dungeon first?

[skatepuppy] sure

[leeeeerooooyjj] Sounds good

[xx_icecat_xx] omg wait ok

[xx_icecat_xx] put this on my tombstone

[xx_icecat_xx] whenever victor isn’t talking about his crush on katsuki he is talking about pride and prejudice

[lohangry] lmao I saw his instagram is he really reading it

[seung-gillee] what is that

[skatepuppy] romance novel

[seung-gillee] gross

[xx_icecat_xx] it is not just a romance novel

[xx_icecat_xx] and really yes

[xx_icecat_xx] and I think its because katsuki is reading it or something

[xx_icecat_xx] im gonna die at one point he just put the book down and sighed so deeply yakov asked him what was wrong

[leeeeerooooyjj] but does he like it?

[leeeeerooooyjj] if your taste in books isn’t compatible what are you supposed to do

[lohangry] what would you talk about

[xx_icecat_xx] idk I think he likes it

[seung-gillee] another boss coming up

[leeeeerooooyjj] Ugh skeletons why

[xx_icecat_xx] at least, hes really into it

[xx_icecat_xx] he just looked at yakov and was like ‘how are mr bingly and mr darcy friends?’ and yakov just gave him that look you know

[xx_icecat_xx] the Look

[leeeeerooooyjj] Isn’t he immune to it by now?

[xx_icecat_xx] that's what makes it so much better

[xx_icecat_xx] anyone else would be cowering but victor is just sitting there, worried about book characters being nice to each other, yakov doesn’t even register

[seung-gillee] where does he get time to read

[xx_icecat_xx] the chapters are really short idk

[skatepuppy] and he doesn’t try to run dungeons days before a major competition

[xx_icecat_xx] don't drag me like this as soon as they introduce dueling we will throw down

[lohangry] you have like 18 duels scheduled already

[leeeeerooooyjj] But really though

[leeeeerooooyjj] Why are Mr Bingly and Mr Darcy friends?

[leeeeerooooyjj] How did that happen?

[xx_icecat_xx] how could someone not be friends with Mr Bingly? he’s so nice

[skatepuppy] that scene in the movie where Darcy is trying to help Bingly out with the proposal

[skatepuppy] warmed my heart

[xx_icecat_xx] such a good movie

[seung-gillee] what even

[seung-gillee] theres archers now

[leeeeerooooyjj] they’re obviously comfortable enough for Bingly to poke fun at Darcy

[leeeeerooooyjj] I can’t imagine anyone else being able to do that

[leeeeerooooyjj] Besides Elizabeth? Caroline didn’t get away with it and no one else tried.

[lohangry] write the fic

[seung-gillee] when did this become book club

[seung-gillee] what are you even talking about

[seung-gillee] im not gonna heal you if you get distracted and die

[xx_icecat_xx] you’re darcy and emil is bingly

[skatepuppy] no mickey is darcy, sara is georgiana, and seung gil is mr Collins

[xx_icecat_xx] no georgi is mr collins, seung gil is is darcy

[leeeeerooooyjj] lmao don't put ideas in his head or I’ll never be allowed to go to Brighton

[xx_icecat_xx] my love we’ll have to elope

[lohangry] mila is mr wickham! scoundrel!

[xx_icecat_xx] nooooooooo this is very different

[xx_icecat_xx] its Rapunzel and im Flynn

[leeeeerooooyjj] Good bc England this time of year is cold

[leeeeerooooyjj] If you’re gonna elope me you gotta bring me somewhere warm

[xx_icecat_xx] ive got a space heater in my apartment

[xx_icecat_xx] ill keep you warm ;)

[leeeeerooooyjj] Frick guys I gotta run bro needs something

[leeeeerooooyjj] same time tomorrow?

[lohangry] yep

[seung-gillee] maybe we can actually play

[skatepuppy] looking forward to it :D

[xx_icecat_xx] see ya~!

[leeeeerooooyjj has left the chat]

[xx_icecat_xx] will I have to duel mickey?

[seung-gillee] I hope so

[xx_icecat_xx] RUDE

 

* * *

** Yuri Plisetski **

Dec 18

3:42 pm

 

how did practice today go

Sorry it took so long to get back to you.

It went fine.

jumps?

I’m landing them.

program?

Working on moving some things around.

Nothing serious.

Just the salchow improvement means I can do a little more.

Thank you again.

don’t thank me until you win

...

[Yuri Plisetsky is typing...]

...

[Yuri Plisetsky is typing...]

...

how are you feeling

Ok?

just ok? will you be able to compete?

I’m fine, nothing to worry about, nothing happened

Um

How are you?

i would be better if they would stop with the stupid nickname

they call me yuri jr now

im the first yuri they knew!

they should give you the nickname

Ah, sorry….

I tried to tell him not to

whatever

practice!

goodnight

Goodnight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter was going to be longer, but I cut it in half. The rest comes later.
> 
> The screennames revealed! Partially. Sara's is sort of a joke; she's not really a huge fan of JJ but she thinks he's hilarious and if Mickey is worried about him, he won't bother her about Mila. I feel like Mickey is so deeply embedded in heteronormative bullshit that he doesn't realize that his sister doesn't care about guys at all and is just. Super gay.
> 
> Yuuri hasn't told the Russian contingent yet about Vicchan...when will that come up...I wonder....


End file.
